Frozen Rivalry
by NotSeth12
Summary: A simple jelsa fanfiction with ironic twists, tricks and more. Jack had been alone for quite some time, no one wanted to talk to him after he was though to be the reason of hiss own sister's death. But what would happen when a transferee with a twisted personality meets him. Does he find friendship or sadness? He might even pick up a little more than friends. Ratings change.
1. Chapter 1

_This_**_ is my first fan fiction so please don't go all crazy with me if you think it sucks hardcore... Um... On with the show._**

**_Chapter 1: The Transferee_**

The sound of footsteps echoed in the empty hallway. The the two figures walked briskly on the tiled floor. One figure was younger than the other one, with brown hair and pinkish flesh, his face gave the expression of being woken up in the early morning. 4:25 to be exact.

"So Jack, did you hear about the transferee?" The young brown haired boy asked. Feeling like a yawn was coming on. Locking eyes with the older boy. He had a strange appearance. Having stunning white hair, pale skin and sparkling blue eyes. Right now, he was wearing a blue sweatshirt with gray pants nearly touching his black shoes.

"Why would I care about a transferee Jamie?" The boy named Jack asked, shaking his head as he opened his blue decorated locker. "I'm too busy with subjects that actually matter." Shaking a math book to emphasize his point.

"Well yeah, but... I was noticing how everyone doesn't talk to you much after the... When she died." Jamie was looking at his friend's face. Jack wasn't at all happy.

Jack felt that painful feeling, of losing someone he actually cared about. He could still feel the thin ice under his feet, how it cracked so easily. And that was when he shook the memories away, back to the present. He was stating intently into Jamie's eyes. Trying to see what he saw of him.

"People thought you were the cause of her death Jack. But I don't believe that. Right?" Jamie asked, hoping there would be an answer from his white haired friend. "That's not true, right Jack?"

Jack was going to say no, until he noticed his classroom door open and close, by what seemed like a bluish white blur. His brain screamed out no as he ran off and opened the door furiously. He stumbled into a warm figure and they both tumbled down on the floor. Jack felt his forehead hitting something hard, his eyes automatically closed, trying to feel what he had hit. Grabbing hold of a long furry tube-like structure he felt its warmth. He could feel warm air on his lips. Whatever he hit, was definitely breathing. 'Breathing!'

Jack opened his eyes, only to feel his jaw dropping at the sight. 'Wow!'

He had never seen such an amazing girl all his life. Her hair was all wavy on the floor, lush blonde hair going on every direction, she had incredibly white skin, a small cute nose and her lips were just dazzling red. She was wearing a fuzzy blue sweater that looked cute on her. And to top it off, a cute light blue skirt that barely reached her knees, showing off, her long white legs. Jack knew that staring was wrong, but he couldn't help it. Forgetting that he was right on top of her. He was a loss for words when she opened her eyes. Those big, icy blue eyes sent shivers down Jack's spine. And he loved it. But he wasn't too sure about her reaction. She curled up her lips and knitted her brows, and screamed.

"Pervert!"

Jack was sent aback by the remark and finally got off her. His back on the door as he sat. "No, you got it all wrong lady." He shook his hands at her, trying to show her that he meant no harm. But his efforts were rewarded with a slap on his face and a painful kick on his knee.

Jack lay on the ground, grabbing his knee and yellling in agony. "What was that for?!" The girl stood up and clapped his hands. Saying with an angry tone in her voice. "I'm going to tell the Principal!"

Jack's eyes opened up almost at once. " You wouldn't..."

"Try me." Jack could feel the poison in her voice. She wasn't playing around, whoever she was, she meant business. Jack didn't like the look on her face. She looked evil. Like an evil tempest ready to strike when you had your back turned.

Jack found himself sitting in front of a rather large desk with a golden plaque that said, in dead red letters: 'Principal Tsar L. Moon'

At his side was an empty seat where that girl would sit later on, not what he had in mind for a good start of a school day. He was missing Math, and Geography.

The office he was in was oddly painted to depict a night sky with hundreds of flickering lights and just behind the Principal Moon's chair was ironically the moon itself. Just then did the door behind him opened up. Jack could see the same dreaded girl coming inside the room with a pleased smirk. Next came the Winter High's guidance counselor, Miss Toothiana. She looked rather strange with her rainbow-dyed hair and strangely colorful T-shirt with a piece-sign shaped necklace.

"I need to speak to Tsar, Tooth." Jack asked. He had always been friends with Tsar, they were close friends that didn't really see each other that often. Other girl was surprised to find out that Jack knew the counselor and the principal, thinking in her mind that she could see Jack walking out of the office as a free man.

"I'm afraid Mr. Moon cannot join us today. He's in his house, sneezing his head off, Jack." Tooth or Toothiana, took the principal's seat and put it right in front of Jack and the girl, signalling for her to sit down.

"Right, let's go down to business. Jack, did you try to put yourself on top of her?" She asked with a friendly tone.

"No, it was an accident."

"Case closed." She stood up, but was stopped by the girl.

"What do you mean, case closed?!" The girl was definitely angry. "He was on top of me and was pulling my arms to the floor. Isn't that evidence enough?!"

"Listen Elsa,"

Jack blinked, 'that's a pretty name.'

"I for one know that Jack is no liar. One time he put a stink bomb in Mr. Bunnymund's office and he confessed."

"You should've seen his face..." Jack chuckled as he nudged Elsa on the shoulder. "He was all, 'oh my nose, I can't breathe." But suddenly stopped when he saw her seriously angry face.

'Geez, she's such a hot-headed girl.'

"Fine... But can't I at least transfer to another class?" Elsa looked at Jack like he was venom. "Somewhere without serious trash."

"Ouch." Jack held his chest with one hand and playfully looked at her with puppy dog eyes. She flushed furiously at the sight and Toothiana noticed at once, nodding her head as if she was thinking of something she woudln't dare tell them.

"You seem capable of handling this situation, Elsa." She smiled. "Why would I hold you back from such an opportunity?"

"What opportunity?" Elsa asked, looking rather confused.

"You'll see, dear. Now please go to your respective classes."

Jack managed to reach the Biology classroom and was shocked to see Elsa in the class. He smiled and nudged her shoulder as he passed her seat. Noticing him pass by, she stuck her foot out and tripped Jack. Sending him tumbling on the floor. Elsa smirked without, looking back. She expected to hear tons of laughter, and she was rewarded with that beautiful symphany. The teacher noticing this walked up to Jack's body and nudged his leg with his foot. "Mr. Frost, remind me again what I told you about sleeping in class."

Elsa smiled and looked back. She raised an eyebrow at the still facedown body. 'Shouldn't he be standing up by now?'

"Mr. Frost, enough games... Stand up or I'll send you to detention."

Still no response. Elsa started to worry. Had she overdone her little prank?

The tall teacher with a strange Australian accent noticed something was wrong. He flipped Jack so he was on his back. He had a large bleeding gash on his forehead.

"Who did this?" Mr. Bunnymund looked around, no one stood up. Everyone gave worried looks to each other.

"Elsa..." Jack grunted, his eyes still closed. Elsa at once started to worry even more. This was her first day, and it would be her worst.

"Oi! Blondie!" Mr. Bunnymund looked at her with a red face. His ratty eyes staring at her blue ones. "He's calling you! You better be ready for whatever he has to say to your little prank."

Elsa stood up guitily as every eye in the class looked at him. Kneeling down, next to Jack, she slowly asks, with a shaky voice. "Jack?"

My head hurts like crazy..." Jack rubbed the bleeding gash.

"I know..."

"Would you... Would you kiss it to make the pain go away?" His voice was quiet, yet Elsa could feel the pain in every word.

She had absolutely no idea how to respond to that request. She simply blushed furiously as she realized something she had been trying to shake off, the past few hours. He was cute. Those icy blue eyes, that goofy smile of his, that windblown snow white hair. He was sending chills down her spine without doing anything much, just a simple request made her blush miserably. He was asking something that she had to do in front of the class. To kiss him.

Elsa slowly crouched down towards her head and felt his freezing skin touch her lips. Making Jack open his eyes and blush. He didn't think she'd actually... Wow. He just couldn't help but stare at her startling blue eyes, it mesmerised Jack, making him savour every last bit of that feeling. Even if it only lasted a few seconds. Quickly reaching away, Elsa looked at him, confused, and rather red. Jack looked at her with the same expression. "What?" She asked, smiling lightly.

"You."

"What?"

"You're a pretty good kisser." Jack smiled. Before being punched on the stomach.

**For those who liked it, thank you, this is the first chapter so, iI'll keep on adding more characters from the two movies, hope you'd go easy on me...**


	2. Chapter 2

Whattup!** I'm back, sorry it took me a while to write this. And thank you Shashoom for your review. **

**Chapter 2: Something Fierce**

_'Jack... I'm scared.' Jack could see the thin ice on his skates. His face was sweating even though it was freezing cold where he was. _

_He could see her little sister, she wasn't the same old happy girl he knew. There was someone else standing a few feet from him, it was a girl that felt fear and nothing else. Her eyes stared at Jack, hoping that he could help him. _

_"Don't worry..." Jack forced a smile. "Were... Going to play a little game." He could see a long stick right next to him, grabbing hold of it, he angles it towards her._

_'No games Jack!' Her sister yelled. 'All you do is play games.' She took a step back. Jack heard the ice cracking beneath her feet. She on the other hand seemed to not have noticed._

_"No... This game is different..." Jack tried to raise his hands towards her, showing him that he wasn't going to hurt her. _

'No!'_ Her sister yelled again, as she took another step back. 'Enough games Jack! This is not fun anymore!' _

_"Look at me..." Jack hissed. "You think this is fun?! I'm trying to help..."_

_'Help me?! With what, hopscotch? Mom told you that this place isn't safe for ice skating!' That was when the ice gave way. And she fell in the water. Jack knelt down on the cold ice. He could feel the pain striking him, biting him so deeply. _

Jack screamed. Falling off his own bed. Waking up in a cold sweat. He looked around. For any sign of the crack where her sister fell into, he looked around for any sign of the lake, anything. He opened his eyes to only see his dark room. The moonlight from on of his windows pierced the cold darkness in his room, he simply stared at his bed. The same stick he found before she fell was prompt on the head board's side. He could see how it was curved at the edge. If he managed to reach her with that, he could've thrown her off to thick ice.

He wished that he was the one that fell, instead of her. He wanted her to live. Slowly, he shut the curtains on his window. He hated the moonlight, he hated the moon. He hated it so much. He just didn't know why.

(Before that night)

"Hey sis..." A nime year old red-headed girl greeted her sister as she came back from school. "How was your first day, Elsa?" She said with a toothy grin.

"Nothin'," Elsa lied. "The school was fine, Anna..."

Anna looked at her sister with a serious stare. "Okay sis... Can I help you with your bag?"

"Wow..." Elsa smiled at her little sister with a pat on her head. "You're acting good today. Here."

When Elsa gave her bag, Anna went running off, screaming: "I got your bag!"

Elsa went running after her. 'I can't believe I fell for that!'

(The next day was rather interesting)

"Wake up Elsa!" Her little sister knocked the door. "You don't want to miss out on your new 'boyfriend'."

"He's not my boyfriend Anna... He's not even a friend." Elsa's angry voice echoed through the door.

"Well then, you better start being his friend before someone else manages to seduce him from you."

"I'll tell mom and dad that you know the meaning of that word if you tell them about that stupid Jack Frost."

"Wha- who's Jack Frost?"

Elsa smiled. 'Works every time.'

...

Jack was rummaging for his stuff in his locker, when Jamie interuppted.

'How's the 'girlfriend' Jack?" Jamie chuckled. "Or does she call you Jackie Wackie?"

"She's not my girlfriend, Jamie." Jack shook his head and started to close his locker, when someone patted his back. "Stop doing that..." He turned to see the girl that kissed him yesterday.

"Uh... Hey." Jack was again a loss for words. "Sorry about yesterday."

"Sorry doesn't count, Frost!" As she put her hands on the two lockers at the sides of Jack. He was completely pinned.

"I'll leave you two some space." Jamie pointed to his classroom and sped off.

'She's a madwoman... Somebody help me.'

"Do you realize how many times my little sister woke me up just because she was asking over and over again if you and I were an item?"

"Whywouldshethinkthat?" Jack asked so quickly, trying to break free from her. But her cuteness was too overpowering. She was wearing a white sweater with a cute little kitten on it. The left side dropped to show her left blue bra strap. Which made him blush so much. He couldn't help but breathe heavily.

"So," Elsa stared at his eyes. "Cross my path again, and you'll never survive."

Jack was taken aback by how fierce the girl could get. Jack looked at her with sadness. He was hoping, they'd be friends. He just needed a person to talk to. "If that's okay with you."

"Great" Elsa left. Heading to her room, hugging a book with her. Jack on the other hand, just stood there, frozen. Wondering if their paths would meet again. He shook the question away as he continued to draw his books from his blue locker. But he noticed something sticking out at the front of it. A blue paper snowflake, with a letter written at the very middle. 'E'.

'Who did this?'

...

Now class, who can give me the value of pi? The frizzy gold haired teacher asked. Everyone inside the class fell silent. They haven't been expecting that surprise question. Even if it was math. "Come on, who can give me the value of- yes Mr. Frost?"

Jack looked around the class for any sign of those big blue eyes, staring ago him. He smiled as he noticed Elsa stealing a glance at him.

'He can't possibly know.'

"The value of pi is: 3.1415926535, Sir." He smirked as he saw Elsa voiced the word 'wow'.

"Someone here knows his Math." Mr. Sandman replied as he wrote down the numbers. Trying to reach the middle of the blackboard, he was a very short man.

Jack was still standing though. "Sir, does that mean I can skip this class?"

"Keep dreaming Jack." Mr. Sandman replied. "That's a good thing."

"Yessir." Jack sat down and put his arms on his table. Staring at Elsa's white hair. Right now, it was in a tight braid. 'Cute.'

Every pain went away, and every thought of math disappeared. Good thing no one noticed him staring. He felt sad though, that she didn't look back again. He wanted to see her surprised face, that red circular shape she made with her lips made her look like she was blowing away a kiss.

"What at you still doing here Jack." His Math teacher asked, with a confused expression. "Daydreaming? You'll be late for Nick's class."

"Class is over?" Jack looked stupid as he gazed at the completely empty classroom.

"What's wrong Jack?" His golden haired teacher asked, with a worried expression. "Are you thinking about what happened last year?"

Jack went back to when he exposed Edward Black of terrorizing inoccent preschoolers, bullying them, making them cry. One of them even called him the boogieman. He was a senoir while he was just a transferee, when Principal Moon sent him to study in Winter High.

They had a big fight, Jack ended up with a chipped tooth, a broken arm and a few scars. While Ed was charged with expulsion for what he did. Jack could still see the tall, grayish senior in his nightmares, strangling him in his dreams, when he didn't expect it.

Ed's younger brother, James, was studying here though. Same year as Jack. He never really talks to him much. He just stares angrily at him as he wears his punk outfit, trying to make Jack's llife as horrible as hell.

"No, I'm not thinking about Ed." Jack answered, as he stared at his teacher's eyes.

"You know, I've been noticing how you look at that new girl, Jack."

Jack could feel a blush creeping on his face. He needed to cover his tracks more. "Yeah?" He asked nervously.

"Tell me the truth and nothing else, do you have feelings for her?" Mr. Sandman asked.

Jack felt himself shrivel up inside. He hoped his teacher couldn't read minds. "I don't know."

"What do you feel when you're with her, Jack?"

"I feel like mush." Jack looked down. "She isn't like most girls, that talk about their phones, shoes, clothes or anything. She's more of a straight to the point kind of girl. She's... 'Something Fierce." He laughed as he said those two words.

"Well then." His teacher smiled at him. "You know how Nick gets when he's angry, go out there."

"Uh, yeah sure." Jack took his bag and as he reached for the doorknob, his teacher called him.

"You'll do great."

Jack was rather confused by what he said. 'Do great, at what?'

"Okay class who of you don't have a partner. I found Mr. Frost coming in through the window." Mr. North laughed, making his belly shake. He was wearing a red sweater with a small Christmas tree at the center. He seemed rather old to be teaching anymore, because he had white hair and a white beard that stretched throughout his chin. He looked rather jolly though.

Elsa tried to hide under her table but North already caught her. "Elsa, glad of you to volunteer to be Jack's partner."

Before they knew it, they were silently making a small wooden birdhouse. Jack was sticking the roof on top of the house with some glue, as Elsa was sanding the few more wooden pieces of the birdhouse. "So..." Jack tried to break the silence.

"Why didn't you say no to him. I told you we aren't going to meet again." Elsa furiously sanded the wooden block, without looking at Jack.

"Nothin'..." Jack felt the pressure rising around him. "Thought you needed a little help, you were alone."

"I don't need your help." Elsa tried to sound like she didn't have any interest in the chat. "I can do things on my own."

"Why do you shut people out of your life, Elsa?" Jack asked, sounding rather confused.

"I don't shut people out." Elsa smirked. "You were the one that made me kiss you."

"At least it worked." Jack smiled.

"Still pretty stupid though." Elsa laughed.

"Still a pretty good kisser to me though." Jack grinned.

Oh, so I'm a good kisser?!" Elsa took a finger of glue and flicked it to Jack's left cheek.

"You know what I'm thinking?" Jack asked slyly.

"What?" Elsa pouted. Jack couldn't help but blush at the sight. She looked so cute...

"Glue fight." Jack flicked some glue on her chin.

"It is so on!" Elsa grinned.

**Hope you liked it. More chapters on the way, and please review so iI'll know what you want. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone... I'm back with another chapter. Hope you'll have fun, because the characters here sure didn't much.**

**Chapter 3: Fun?**

Jack looked around the cafeteria for any sign of his target. He found the girl she was looking for, but frowned. She was sitting by a completely empty table, alone. Reading a book as she held a pasta filled fork. 'Elsa needs a little cheering up to do.'

He smiled and made his way through the maze of tables and chatting students. He crept behind her and covered her eyes with his hands. Making her jump. "Guess who?" He chuckled.

"The very annoying Jack Frost?" Elsa ripped his hands off her face, looking back towards the smiling boy. "You should really take a look at this book I found."

"Oh really?" Jack asked, sitting down next to her. "What's the story about?"

"Two people met and had a baby. The mother's name was Personal, and the father's name was Space. When they had a child, they named 'HIM' Annoying."

Jack nodded thoughtfully. "Sounds like a great story, El."

"Don't call me that!" Elsa rolled her eyes as she continued to read the book.

"Uh, Elsa."

"Hm?" Elsa looked back at him with a raised eyebrow.

Jack suddenly touched her left cheek. Making her blush. 'What... Was he doing!?'

"You got a little spagetti sauce there." Jack removed his hand from her cheek and showed the red smudge on his thumb.

"Th.. thanks." Elsa voice sounded shaky. She cleared her throat and returned to the book she was reading.

"Do you think I'm annoying?" Jack asked.

"Yes."

"Are you angry at me?"

"Yes."

"Do you think I'm cute?"

"Absolute..." Elsa froze, staring at Jack. Red-faced and shocked.

Jack was frozen too, shocked and at the same time amused. "Oookay."

"You made me say that... That didn't count." Elsa's shaky voice returned. Her face turning completely red. "You tricked me."

"Oh really?" Jack smiled his goofy smile at her.

"What're you doing here anyway?" Elsa asked. "Are you trying to ruin my life, because it already is."

"Ouch..." Jack smiled, he slowly slid closer to her, until their shoulders met. "Tell me what you like to do."

"What?" Elsa asked, eyebrow raised. "Why are you so interested?"

"I noticed that you haven't got any friends so I was hoping..."

"We?" Elsa laughed. "Why? I'm not interested, Jack." She shook her head as she stood up.

Jack followed her. "Have you noticed how no one talks to you except for the teachers and me?"

"I have friends, Jack." They were exiting the cafeteria when Jack blocked her path. Raising his arms on both sides. "Why don't you trust me? Is it because of what happened with the door?" He was getting frustrated.

"The first day we met, you've been a sign of trouble." Elsa snapped. People were beginning to look at them with awkward glances. Trying to not get in the way of things.

"I just want you to have a little fun." Jack snapped. His face was getting redder by the second.

"Fun?" Elsa asked with an angry voice. "Who has time for fun?"

"You do!" Jack yelled, startling Elsa and the rest of the students around them. "I'm trying to show you a 'fun time'. But you only shut me out."

"Jack." Elsa whispered, looking around them. The crowd grew over the past seconds.

"No, why do you shut me out!? Why do you shut the world out?!" Jack felt her hand slapping his face painfully. He opened his eyes to see her running off. People looked at him, shaking their their heads in disgust. He could feel the pain. He could feel the cold selfish words he said to her. He tried to want to say that he didn't mean it... But he did mean all of it. That was why he had to find her. He needed to.

Running off to where she ran off, he could feel the seconds ticking by. Elsa was the type that was straightforward.

'What if she... No, I couldn't think of that.'

He could almost hear her crying, echoing from some distant part of Jack's mind. Wait...

Jack took a few steps back to see a small girl's comfort room door. He could hear the sounds of that feminine voice he pretty much enjoyed to hear, crying, sobbing loudly.

He took as step towards the door and rapped it lightly with his fist.

"Go... Away, Jack!" Elsa sobbed.

"Elsa, please don't be afraid. Don't be angry at 'me'."

"Just go away, Jack!" She screamed.

Jack felt his head hitting the door. "You do know that's not going to happen, right?"

"Why are you still there?" Elsa's voice trailed back into sobbing. "You said it before, I shut people out."

"I... Understand how that feels." Jack tapped his hand on the door.

"What do you mean, you understand?!" Elsa yelled. "Were you the reason for nearly killing your best friend?! Did you damage her brain? Sending her to a mental hospital, forgetting everything, 'we did'?!"

"No..." Jack replied. Sitting down, laying his back on the door.

"You don't understand how it's like, losing someone you like." Elsa sat down inside the CR. Resting her back on the door.

"I was the reason why my sister is dead though..." Jack sighed sadly. "Do you understand that?"

Elsa was silent. She had no idea how to respond to him opening up. "Why?"

"It was winter..." Jack said, feeling everything turn to mush. "I knew of a lake that me and my sister could go skating on, it always, froze up easily. My mom told me that it wasn't safe to go there, especially with her. Pippa, was her name. I, didn't listen. I just thought of the 'fun' we could've had. So we snuck out. and she fell in the water... When the ambulance came, she was as cold as ice. It was already too late. She already died. I just wanted you to see fun as something you'd like. I don't want other people to find fun, the reason for someone to go away. I can't let you share the same fate I got myself into."

Everything was silent for a straight 20 minutes. Until Jack broke the silence. "Elsa, are you still there?"

The door flew open, and Jack fell on his back.

"Oh! Sorry..." Elsa helped Jack up. Looking at him, she nods her head. "I'm ready."

"For what?" Jack asked. Looking at her reddish eyes.

"To start over again... What's your name?" She asked with a playful smile. She raised a hand towards him.

Jack was confused. What was she going to start over again? 'I like that smile though. Smiles are nature's automatic piece signs.'

Elsa noticing how he looks at her strangely, rolls her eyes. "What's up... Aren't you going to shake my hand?"

"For what exactly is that handshake?" Jack asks with a stupid face.

"We got off on the wrong foot." She answered. "I want to redo that day, the day 'we' met. So, hello, my name is Elsa Arendelle. What's yours?" She again raised her hand.

"So, no more punches or kicks, or pranks that may or may not want you to kiss me?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Unless provoked, things could get messy." Elsa replied, with a smug grin on her face. "So?"

Jack looked at her hand and after a second or two, he shook it vigorously.

"My name's Jack Frost." Jack introduced himself.

"So Mr. Frost... What do you want to do now?" Elsa asked, as the school bell rang, signaling that lunch was indeed over.

"Wanna sit next to me in class?" Jack asked with a goofy smile.

"Did Napoleon lose in the battle of Waterloo?" Elsa asked.

"Uh..."

"Yes. I would sit next to you!" Elsa grabbed Jack's hand. 'This is going to be one bumpy ride.'

**That's it for today... I know this isn't my best work, but you try evading your little sister from ruining your own fan fictions all day long. TypewriterSL is out, peace. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Many of you have not been enjoying how my story is going out so far, people think it's strange how everything moves so quickly, and how much information about the characters i've been holding out on. No more to that stuff. Here's something to clear everyone's questions and doubts.**

**Chapter 4: Lightning strikes**

Jack hasn't been feeling himself lately, after that day Elsa opened up. He had no idea why he said those words that made her cry. He meant every word, because he thought that, all she did was never have friends, stay alone, and live a miserable life. He felt the rage welling up inside of him, as he yelled. Besides, he only tried to help. He wanted to be her friend. That was the day he found out why she didn't have any. She was scared at what she could do, ever since the day she did something to her friend, that caused her to get locked up inside a confined hospital for loony people. He hated being where he was right now. Sitting by his bed, and rubbing his aching temple. His bed didn't seem so comfortable, the air didn't manage with his lungs as he breathed heavily. He had a lot of festering to do. And it wasn't fun. His mother, Bailey Frost was out for the night.

After her sister died, she became widely addicted to drinking, partying, and waking up in an empty bar in the morning. Right now, she was at her friend's stag party. He was all alone. In his house, nobody to be with. He was sixteen for crying out loud, he needed some support from a parent. But he knew their wouldn't be one to listen to what he had to say.

He couldn't sleep, shaking his head, he stands up and sits down by his workdesk. Taking hold of a piece of paper and a pen, he starts to write what he's feeling. Ryhming along the way. Slowly, he smirks.

...

As Jack was about to finish, he jumped at the sound of lightning roaring outside. The lits in his room went out, and Jack sat in the dark. 'Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse.'

A few minutes later, he was holding a candlestick. Illuminating his room, sending dark twisted, flickering shadows throughout the walls. Jack slowly stood the candle on his desk and continues his work.

'Her eyes sparkle, two orbs of light,

Giving way, to this dark. And dangerous night.

Her piercing gaze, both fierce and fair,

I hope our bonds, shall never tear.'

"This is stupid..." Jack said to himself. But instead of throwing the piece away. He shoved it into his math book and extinguished the small flame on his candlelight, reaching for his bed slowly. Plopping onto it, he falls quickly, into a deep sleep.

...

"You don't look so good mate." Mr. SAndman sniffed. Staring at Jack as he entered his class. "Ain't you going to the nurse?"

Jack looked indeed didn't look so good, his eyes were red, he had bags under his eyes, and he was slouching. "I'm fine... just tired." Jack yawned. After he wrote that first piece, he couldn't help but make more. He seemed to have a talent, making poems. He really didn't mind his state that morning. He was just really glad he wrote those twenty-two others, he just felt relieved to get those words out of his mind. Come to think of it, he had no idea where he hid those poems. He wasn't bothered that much about what happened to him the past few days. "Sit down Jack." Mr. Sandman waved his hand in front of Jack's face.

"Uh, yes sir." Jack ran off to the back seat. Only to be shocked that who he was supposed to besitting next to was none other than James Black. He stared at him with one of his soul piercing stares, as Jack sat down. "Now class, who can tell me the mathematical symbol math wiz, Frederick con Lindemann determined to be a transcendental number in 1882?"

Jack was about to raise his hands when James punched his arm.

"No one?" Mr. Sandman asked his class. "Anyone?"

Jack again raised his hand, but was shoved down by James, grinning evilly. 'He's enjoying this?'

"The answer is pi." Sandy pronounced. "Next time, would all of you read your book, and don't just scribble mustaches on the portraits, it's disrespectful. Moving on here..."

James coughed. Jack not hear what his teacher said.

"And when pi is..."

Again, he coughed, right in front ofJack's left ear.

"Stop that!" Jack accidentally lost control of his voice and yelled.

"Excuse me, Mr. Frost?" Sandy asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing... Sir." Jack tried to find the right words, but his search was fruitless...

After class, as Jack was about to exit, James went past him and toppled his math book on the ground. "Hey!"

"Here, Jack. Let me help." Elsa crouched down and noticed a small piece of paper that popped out from one of the pages. Jack gaped, and realized where he put all of his poems into.

"Elsa, don't." Jack stopped, dead on his tracks.

"Too late." Elsa smirked and grabbed the piece of paper. Reading it slowly, she starts to laugh her head out.

Reading it out loud:

"The sound of her voice echoes in my mind,

My soul and heart was slowly intertwined.

I could not sleep, that dreaded night.

Her cries, gave me, such a fright."

Jack had absolutely no idea how she was going to respond to what she had just could feel himself blushing as she smiled and nudged him on the ribs.

"You 'are' so lucky I like poetry, Mr. Frost." Elsa applauded.

"You like it?" Jack asked, he didn't really think highly of his work, he just wrote whatever popped in his head, that made sense.

"It's great, you, my friend, have a real talent." Elsa gingerly winked. "Come on, we've got Chemistry next."

"Uh... Yeah sure." Jack sniffed. Noticing the bell ringing, they rushed off to their class.

Behind a row of lockers, James was hiding, unseen under the shadows. Grinning evilly at what he just heard. And at what he was thinking. "So, that Jack has a girlfriend. Now I know what's really going to hurt him." He held in his hands, an old rusty coin. He quickly threw it in the air and grabbed it just in time.

Opening his hand, he looks at the coin on his palm. "Lightning is going to strike you Jack, for what you did to my brother. He's been waiting for revenge like this. And it's sweeter than the darkest of nightmares."

I know this is short, but I'm doing my best, stuck in my cousin's house for the summer. TypewriterSL is out.


End file.
